Peter Pan Never Fails
by CherryBlossomsLove
Summary: "Peter Pan Never fails. Its about time that these morons realise that. I want my bird back. She belongs to me. I will have her!" Peter Pan is back with a vengeance wanting to inflict harm on all of those who came to Neverland. But there is one person that is his weakness, that is his Wendy-bird. What Peter doesn't know is that his bird may not want him.


It was dark, cold and rainy night in Storybrooke. Everyone in this little town were in their beds, parents telling tales to their littlest children, stories of fairy tales. One mother telling the tale of Cinderella, another telling the tale of Belle in Beauty and the Beast. The children hanging onto their every word, hoping that the sweet Bella and Cinderella got to live happily ever after and smiling when they did.

But somewhere in this little town is a boy. Those who know him think of him as a leader, some a King and others a monster. Now this boy was on a mission to find what was taken from him. A bird who's wings he clipped and kept in a cage for 100 years.

You see this bird is someone very important to him. He must get his bird back to keep his bird safe from his enemies. So, this boy is in Storybrooke. Everyone will be shocked to see this bird back, but they shouldn't be shocked, no, they should be terrified as these people took his bird and hid his bird from him.

So, the boy goes to the saviour's office. A blonde who can barely control her powers. A woman who just happens to know where his bird happens to be. The boy flies to the police station and goes straight to the locked files, with a bit of magic it opens.

He looks for one name and finds the file, he opens it up and there he reads that his bird is in Britain. He chuckles. "Yes, soon my little bird I'll have you in my arms once again, and no one will stop me from having my bird back." He leaves but not without leaving behind a letter for the blonde-haired saviour.

Come the morning the boy was gone, and the letter placed innocently on a desk. The Sheriff of Storybrooke came into work early that morning and found the letter on her desk. Horror and dread fill her as she read the letter, quickly she makes calls to everyone who helped defeat that boy. They decide to meet at the magic shop.

The Sheriff leaves her office with one goal in mind, protecting the bird as that bird's life is in danger. They meet and the saviour tells the eight people who are there everything. The boy who has returned and what the letter said, while listening fear go into their hearts and worry for this young bird.

They are quick to call the two men, brothers of this bird and tell them everything. Once that is done, they are quick to use magic to get to Britain and into the home of these two men. They ask for the letter which is given to them. Once again, these two men feel nothing but fear for the bird.

Now you see this little bird is special, who goes to a very special school. This school is called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This bird attends to this school as this bird is gifted in the magical arts. The two brothers, quickly write to the headmaster of this glorious school, and anxiously wait for a reply.

After sitting around and arguing, trying to come up with some sort of plan, two hours go by and a reply from the headmaster has come. The letter reads, 'hold hands and one touch the coin'. They did as instructed, and they find themselves in Hogwarts.

Now they look around in wonder as the headmaster walks out of the castle like building and introduces himself. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He ushers them in. Once in the castle, they tell the headmaster everything and worry fills Albus for this poor bird. They give him the letter and he calls for his most trusted friend a professor name Minerva McGonagall.

Once she is there, he asks for her to bring in three student into his office. Doing as instructed she leaves and goes to grab them. Everything is silent, lost in their own thoughts not knowing what to do. All having one goal in mind. To protect this bird. Albus looks at the others and tells them that he will put a notice-me-not charm on them so that the bird wouldn't be shocked to see them all. That will give him time to talk to the bird.

Not 10 minutes later, Professor McGonagall returns with the three students. Two boys and one girl. All waiting patiently for the Headmaster to speak to them. All having different thoughts as to why they were called to his office.

The Headmaster looks at each student, one with messy ginger hair, freckles and a bit of dirt on his nose. The other boy dark unruly hair, glasses and a scar on his forehead. And then the girl, this girl has long curly hair, blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Students, my apologies for calling you three out of classes." The Headmaster finally speaks. The three students nod their heads in their replies.

"I would have called just you Miss Granger as this concerns you, but I figured your two friends here, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, would like to know what exactly is going to be happening soon." Albus says. This confused Miss Granger, so she asks him about it.

"Sir, what is this about?" She asks.

"Read this Miss Granger and you will understand." Was his reply, giving her the letter that the boy left in the Sheriff's office.

Miss Granger reads the letter. As each word she reads her eyes go wide, filled with nothing but fear. She looks up at the Headmaster and faints. Her friend, the one with the glasses, is quick in catching her. The other friend, the ginger, is calling out her name franticly.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! Can you hear me? Wake up Mione!" But the ginger boys' efforts are useless as Hermione is out cold. The other boy whose name is Harry, looks at the lays Hermione down and grabs the letter out of her hands. He gestures for his friend Ronald to look at the letter.

"Professor, sir, who is this person and why did Hermione pass out?" Harry Potter asks. The Headmaster looks at him and sighs.

"That is not my story to tell. Take Miss Granger to the hospital wing and I will be there shortly." He orders Harry and Ron. They don't question it and they do as they are asked to. Once they have left Albus removes the charm and turns to his other guests.

"It seems that Miss Granger here knows who this boy his?" He asks them. They all nod their heads in response.

"Well then, follow me we will go and wait for Miss Granger to wake up." They all leave the office and follow the Headmaster to the hospital wing. What no one realised is that the letter that the boy left back in Storybrooke, was now on the floor of the Headmasters office. Not one of them realised that the little letter suddenly catches fire and burned.

The letter said this

'_You took my bird and I want my bird back. I will get what I want because you all should know by now, that Peter Pan NEVER fails.' _


End file.
